Falling: Black and Blue
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Second in Falling series. A camera plus a sprained wrist equals love!


**May 7-13, 2010**

**Popped into my head randomly.**

* * *

**Set a few months after **_**Falling: Fire and Ice**_**. Thus, Bobby and Jubes are a couple. And Kitty's leg is healed.**

* * *

**Notes: **I was going to make this a JOTT, but they're basically already a couple after "Blind Alley," so that wasn't gonna work. And the title of this has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so…

I own nothing. Except maybe the idea…?

* * *

"You're such a baby," Jean scolded with a chuckle, wrapping gauze around his hand.

"No I'm not," Bobby retorted, wincing as the pressure increased.

Jubilee nudged his uninjured arm, assuring him, "I agree with Jean. You're an X-Man, for goodness sake. A sprained wrist should be no problem!"

"Hey!" Bobby protested, glaring at his girlfriend, who only shrugged.

"I just call 'em like I see 'em!"

Jubilee leaned down to kiss his cheek, amending, "But don't worry; I still love you."

Bobby _harrumphed_ but couldn't find the will to be angry, so he settled for fighting the pain in his wrist.

The stupid sprain was all Kurt's fault, really. If the Elf hadn't have stolen Kitty's camera, Bobby wouldn't have been sitting in the dining watching Jean try to fix his wrist.

It had all started earlier that morning.

Everyone had been minding their own business, hanging out in the common room after breakfast, when Kurt had 'ported in clutching something in his three-fingered hands.

He'd looked around frantically for, presumably, a place to hide, but wasn't able to find a suitable spot in time: Kitty phased through the ceiling and landed almost on top of the fuzzball, causing him to jump.

Unfortunately, he had landed on top of Bobby's hand, which had been resting comfortably on the arm rest of the couch. Bobby had yelped, Kurt had uttered a string of German phrases that Bobby hoped were apologies, and the blue Mutant had toppled off of the armrest, a _thud_ filling the room as he landed on his back.

So now here Bobby sat, letting Jean create a makeshift cast and sling for his hand until Hank could get him a real one.

To his knowledge, Kurt was still _bamf_ing around the Mansion with Kitty's camera, and Kitty was still chasing after him, yelling at him to give it back. If Kitty had been gifted with anything other than phasing, Bobby was sure sparks or household objects would be flying…

He was pulled out of his thought process by a loud _bamf_ and the telltale smell of sulfur as Kurt appeared a few feet away, again looking frantic.

But Bobby noted a smirk of joy or pride tugging at the Fuzzy Dude's lips, and recognized it as Nightcrawler's "I annoy Kitty because I like her" look. It was similar to the look Bobby often found himself sporting when he teased Jubilee, and he couldn't help but snort.

"Give up and just admit you like her, Elf!" he suggested, and Kurt's smile became a frown.

"Vhat are you—" he began, only to be interrupted by a shriek that was definitely Kitty's as she phased through the door.

"Kurt, give it back! That's my private property, and you _**so**_ don't have my permission to touch it!"

Kurt smirked, 'porting to the chandelier and wrapping his tail around it as he waved Kitty's camera around above her head.

Kitty's face turned red and she stomped her foot, indignant.

"Kurt, you give it back to me _now_ or you'll find your intestines _outside_ your body."

Ignoring the threat, Kurt turned the camera on, scrolling through the photos without a care in the world.

Kitty's scream echoed through the Mansion, and Bobby could have sworn the foundation trembled as Shadowcat stomped directly under the chandelier and glared up at Kurt.

"Kitty," Jean said calmly, "take a deep breath and exhale slowly."

Kitty's eyes were practically on fire as she whirled to face the redheaded telepath, scowling, "Don't tell me what to do. It's my camera, and he has no right to touch it!"

Logan strolled in a moment later, claws unsheathed and lips curled into a snarl.

"Dangit, Half-pint, quit bursting my eardrums."

Kitty blinked, staring at him and visibly calming—minutely, but it was there—as Logan settled a hand on her shoulder.

The moment was lost, however, when Logan grumbled, "Elf, come down here before I slice your tail off."

Kitty's eyebrows furrowed and she resumed glaring at the fuzzy Mutant, who dropped carefully from the light fixture onto the dining room table and proceeded to hop down onto solid ground, eyeing the Wolverine warily.

He held out the camera wordlessly, clearly dejected and sad that his fun was over, but to his—and everyone else's—surprise, it wasn't Kitty who grabbed the camera, but Logan.

"Well, go on," he prodded, waving a hand in the air. "Apologize."

Kurt's head was hanging, and he barely lifted it as he mumbled, "_Es tut mir leid, Katzchen_."

Logan rolled his eyes, bringing the hand not holding Kitty's camera up to Kurt's back and pushing the boy closer to Kitty.

"That ain't what I meant."

The two teens stared at him, confused, before Jean explained with a chuckle, "The phrase 'kiss and make up' comes to mind…"

Confusion turned to terror and embarrassment and Kurt and Kitty tried to run, but Jean and Jubilee stood in their paths, stepping closer until Kitty and Kurt were just an arm's length apart.

Bobby watched with a grin as Logan lifted the camera and pushed a button, the action unnoticed by the others.

Kurt and Kitty were too busy looking back and forth between each other and their "captors" to notice much of anything at the moment, and Jean and Jubilee were exchanging a grin that Bobby took to mean "mission accomplished" as Kurt gave in and pulled Kitty closer.

As expected, Kitty tried to phase out of his grasp, but Jean held her in place, smiling encouragingly as Kitty glared in what Bobby thought was fear.

Gently, Kurt brought Kitty's face back to focus on him, stepping closer to her and dropping a kiss on her cheek.

A hush fell over the room as Kurt pulled back and let his gaze dart back and forth from Kitty to Logan, looking paranoid.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, prodding, "C'mon, Half-pint, you know as much as the rest of us do that you're in love with Fuzzy."

Kitty's face turned red and her gaze dropped to the floor, but Kurt's tail tipped her chin back up and he stared at her, his gaze soft and almost pleading.

Logan's lips curled into a snarl, and Bobby could tell he was about to lunge at the pair—probably to get them to actually kiss already, but a quick glance from Jean made the Wolverine relax grudgingly.

In a moment, Kitty leaned closer to Kurt, her eyes closing halfway, and Kurt did the same, his tail sliding down to wrap around Kitty's waist as their lips met. Both teens' eyes slid closed and Kitty relaxed into Kurt's hold. Bobby could have sworn he heard a sigh or a moan from one of them and noticed Logan's ears twitching as if he'd heard it, too.

When they finally pulled apart, both looking like they wanted nothing more than to continue, Bobby, Jean, and Jubilee were all grinning, and even Logan looked satisfied.

"So, Kitty," Tabitha's voice inquired, and Bobby whipped his head to the dining room door, where Tabby, Scott, and several other students stood grinning.

"What's it like? Kissing a furball?"

Kitty blushed but ignored the question, taking advantage of Kurt's being distracted to kiss him again, longer and apparently better than she had just seconds before. Kurt looked shocked and blissful and his tail twitched sporadically as Kitty pulled away.

Kitty smirked at Tabby, linking arms with Kurt before he 'ported them out of the room.

Logan grunted and shut Kitty's camera off, stalking off as he declared, "I'm gonna go return this to Half-pint."

Bobby looked at Jean and Jubilee as Tabby, Scott and the others dispersed, grinning as he decided, "Took long enough!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Jean laughed as Jubilee slapped Bobby lightly on the back.

"Hey!" he protested, but the remainder of the complaint was cut off by Jubilee kissing him, smiling as the Mansion settled down.

* * *

**Notes**: Mer. Crap ending, but I wanted to wrap it up.

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap**: Uhhh, nothing that I can think of at the moment.

**Time**: Too long!

**Words**: 1326, about 50-100 words shorter than _Fire and Ice_.

**Other**: Working on a third installment!


End file.
